The present invention relates to a fastening device for skates and the fastening device can be unlocked by simply pushing a plate and locked by pressing the locking member downward.
A conventional fastening device for skates generally includes a base fixedly on the skates and a locking member pivotally connected to the base. A toothed belt is connected to the locking member and can be inserted into a securing means on the skates. The locking member is locked with the base to tighten the toothed belt and when the user wants to loosen the belt, he/she unlocks the locking member and pulls the toothed from the securing means. A plate is connected to the locking member and controls the locking status of the locking member so that when the users unlock the toothed belt, the plate is to be operated such as by pushing or lifting it. The steps of processes for tightening or loosening the toothed belt are deemed to be complicated or inconvenient for the users.
The present invention intends to provide a fastening device that requires a simple action to lock or unlock the device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fastening device for footwear and comprising a base having two lugs and a first hook extending from a top surface of the base. A locking member is pivotally connected between the two lugs and a recess is defined in an end of the locking member. A notch is defined in an underside of the locking member so that the first hook extends through the notch. Two slots are defined through the underside of the locking member and the notch is located between the two slots. A plate is movably received in the recess in the locking member and two second hooks extend from an underside of the plate. The two second hooks are movably received in the two slots in the locking member and a third hook extends from the underside of the plate so as to be engaged with the first hook. A biasing member extends from an end of the plate so as to contact against an inner surface of the recess.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device that is locked or unlocked by only one action.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.